The Spacebots (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 4)
Season 4 is the fourth season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Simon Spacebot - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Seth Spacebot - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Soleil Spacebot - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sarah Spacebot - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Sally Spacebot - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jay Spacebot - SpongeBob SquarePants *Patty Spacebot - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Orbit - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Comet - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Tom Spacebot - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Melvina Spacebot - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Spaceboogie - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *Nightmare Nora - Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) *Beetlejuice - KuroMametchi (Tamagotchi) *Banana Peel - Duke (Animaniacs) *Black Space Cat - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Champ Bear - SpongeBob SquarePants *Cheer Bear - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Treat Heart Pig - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) Episodes # Weather They Like It or Not/Unlucky in Spaceland (January 7, 1989) # Space Pressure/Spaceland Casino (January 14, 1989) # Easy Come, Easy Go, Phil DeVille/The Spacebots' Music Video (January 21, 1989) # Emmy's Daily Exercises/Alien Invader Rampage (January 28, 1989) # Princess Bubblegum's Prom Night/The Spacebots' Valentine's Day (February 4, 1989) # The Spacebots meet The Care Bears (February 11, 1989) # Boogie Space Frights/The Care Bears and Cousins' Returning Visit (February 18, 1989) # Lil DeVillevision/Spaceland Around (February 25, 1989) # Space pestered/Gene Belcher's Leadership (March 4, 1989) # SpongeBob and Sandy's Day Off/Around the World in Spaceland (March 11, 1989) # Tim Templeton Catches Up/Spaced and Out of the Universe (March 18, 1989) # Spaceland Makes a Good/Phil DeVille's Crazy Chance (March 25, 1989) # Spaceland Goes Wild/Louise Belcher Chills Out (April 1, 1989) # Hard Space Drive/Operation System Shutdown (April 8, 1989) # The Return of Evil Freemaker Genie (April 15, 1989) # Alien Invader Trouble (April 22, 1989) Gallery Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher as Sam Spacebot Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton as Simon Spacebot Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Seth Spacebot Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Soleil Spacebot Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Sarah Spacebot Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sally Spacebot SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jay Spacebot and Champ Bear Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Patty Spacebot Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Orbit Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Wendy O. Koopa..png|Wendy O. Koopa as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina as Space Princess Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Tom Spacebot Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Melvina Spacebot Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Princess Melody Spacebot It's ClarkLaser 162.png|Dark Laser as Spaceboogie KuroMametchi.png|KuroMametchi as Beetlejuice Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Cheer Bear Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Bright Heart Raccoon Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Treat Heart Pig Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4